


Don't shoot aimlessly

by Shagilicious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 60's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brogane, Crossdressing Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hiding in Plain Sight, Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Police, Queer Themes, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Undercover As Gay, different timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagilicious/pseuds/Shagilicious
Summary: Lance McLain. Infamous con man, racking over 20 million from scams, fake proffesions, and fraud. Officer Keith Kogane made it his mission to find him. But maybe this infamous man was just under his nose?





	1. Chapter 1

If Keith was going to catch one guy, it was going to be Lance Mclain. He'd dreamt about this sort of no-good-bad-guy since he was a boy, the type of guy that was going to make him famous. He was going to catch this guy, put him in his cell, and he was going to make it to New York as a well-aclaimed detective, just like Sherlock.

But maybe that dream could wait.

"Oh, just fucking say it already," Keith blew an exasperated sigh. "Your sentence is going to be shorter if you do."

Shiro nudged the young cop, giving him a disapproving look. He mouthed some words, but when it was clear that Keith was too focuses on the scared and disheveled man across the table, he quickly sighed.

"I ain't done nothin' wrong!" The man protested. His eyes glinted the bright lamp light that rested on the table. "I'm bein' serious."

Keith slammed a hand on the table. It shook violently, nearly toppling the lamp over. As things grew more and more escelated, Shiro looked out into the viewing box, where Adam gave him the nod. He didn't want to do this..but..

"Keith, its off."

 

"What!?" The teen scowled. Shiro was sure his brain was over heating. 

 

"It's off." Shiro repeated, his voice calm and collected. "Take your things and go outside."

 

"But he fucking did it!" Keith pointed to the man like a child in a tantrum. "Shiro, you and I both know this shit head was behind McLain's murder so please--"

 

"Keith." Shiro sternly boomed. His voice shook every joint in Keith's body. "Go."

His hands flopped to his sides. 

Keith twisted his face in a million expressions. Angry, confused, scared. Yet his mouth refused to move. And god damn it Shiro didn't even want to look at him!

Balling his fists, he stormed out, leaving the room with a chilling slam.

 

_____

After a few minuites of searching around grounds, Shiro finally found Keith in the alleway left of the police box, dragging a ciggarette from his lips.  He was slumped against the grimy wall, leather jacket cloaking any semblence to him being a cop- exempt from his cap. Shiro grimaced, fishing in his pcoekt for a handkerchief and placing it on his nose and lips. He took a deep breath and proceeded.

 

"Hey bud," Shiro muffled, "Doin' alright?"

 

No answer. This was bad news.

Keith continued puffing smokes into the air, letting tabbaco fill the air between them. 

 

"Keith?" Come on. I know-- yeah, some things didn't go very well in the intergattion room--"

 

"How did you stay so..calm?" Keith muttered, voice barely audible. "He..he killed those two..how can you just..?"

 

Shiro bit his lip. It was a question that would be easier to answer if it was another person. The more experienced cop knew that if he treaded to far, he would get burned. Keith blew a thick patch of smoke, before pressing the burnt tabacco on the wall behind him.

Shiro gave an audible cough. "You said you'd stop smoking," Keith raised an eyebrow.

"That was 8 years ago. Are you going to answer my question or what?"

This kid..

"It takes a ton experience," cautiously, the white-haired man spoke, "Sure, I thought what he did was disgusting, but you won't get the answers you want by screaming at him."

Keith stayed silent. A scowl draped on his face. His eyes flickered to meet with Shiro's.

He'd rembered those violet eyes once laddened with fear. But now they were roaring with hope.

 

\------

Case 12, Altea RedLion Area- 12/3/61

Shiro grazed a hand on his pistol as Iverson directed orders. Him, shiro and Adam were to investigate an apartment block which eye-witnesses claimed had been looted by the Galra. A ferocious gang that threatened the law. They neared the apartment number, 425.

"I want to make this quick, boys." Iverson chuckles to his two young recruits. 

"Cap'" Adam croaked. Shiro thought he was a bit of a weirdo. He did more talking than doing, and got in the wrong place at the wrong time too often . "Do you think the'll be any dead?"

Shiro looked at the door numbers again. 422.

"The family were probably out." Iverson claimed.

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, Matt came over a earlier, and he didn't get a tip bout' any screaming."

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"We've locked the area," the oldest officer grunted, annoyed at all the questions that were being thrown at him. "No civilian's gettin' past those yellow tapes."

Shiro looked ahead. The apartment was looming closer. He nudged Iverson who nodded back. The green, musky walls of the hallway repeated every step they took. When they got in front of the red door, Adam shuckled in the key they had retrieved from the land lady. As the door creaked open, Shiro could feel the breaths of something unknown hissing at his skin. He held onto his gun for dear life and as the apartment came into full view--

"Holy shit.." Adam muttered.

Shiro pried his eyes open. His jaw nearly dropped. He could hear Iverson calling for backup, but his eyes found their way to the bloody arm poking out of a wall of pillows. 

Warily, he proceeded, gesturing to Adam to check what was under the throws. He could have done it himself-but.. Shiro felt like he needed to throw up. But nothing was coming out.

He made his way to the washroom, the next room over. Yellow light streamed, glinting the rusty metal, disheveled mops of clothing-- really, a typical room. But just as he was about to leave, he noticed a smidge of blood atop a cupboard-- and the faintest sound of a whimper. Every single muscle in Shiro's body tensed as he flung open the hiding.

\----


	2. Standing Still

RedLion Kogane Case of 1961

Leading Officer; S.O Iverson

Akira Kogane(42) was attacked and killed by members of the gang 'Galra'. He was found dead in his RedLion apartment, in his living room, (pg 5) mutilated at both body and face (pg 2), eyes replaced with yellow orbs (customary for Galran assaults). His son, Keith Kogane (12) was found in the kitchen cupboard, scar on face, injury to wrist (approx time: 13hrs). He held a blade, associated with the gang 'Blade of Marmora' (pg 18). Autopsy revealed Akira was hit by a large, metal weapon the the head, chest, and legs (Xray pg 6). Keith Kogane's cutody was decided on March 2, 1962 (Case files at). The final verdict was a ward of the state, to reside at RedLion District, Juvinille Centre until he is of age. Investigation of the perpetrator continues.

\---

Present-1969

Lance grinned, freeing his short, brown hair from underneath his pilot's hat. "This is the stop sir."

"You sure you'll be alright?" The taxi driver parked into the snow laddened car park. Once the old, yellow taxi grunted to a stop, the old taxi driver turned to face Lance. "Heavy weather. Your hotel's all the way up there."

He popped a thumb towards the Spanish styled Lodge, all the way atop a snow coated hill.

"Mhmm," Lance hummed, kicking the taxi door open. He hid a scowl as a harsh, cold wind screamed at his face. Fishing in his black, merino coat, he snatched a check. He put the valued piece of paper in between the calloused hands of his driver, giving him a thankful smile.

"Keep the change!" Lance yelled as he made his way to the trunk of the car. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone near it.

As the bright headlights of the taxi shrinked as small as the snow that drifted, Lance warmed his hands as he made his way up the snowy hill.

\----

"Where's Lance?" Pidge question, staring at her watch with concern. "He's supposed to be here by now."

 "He's running a little late." Hunk mumbled, continuing to crunch the vending-machine chips.

"Think he got distracted with those blue skirts?"

"Probably- " Hunk licked his fingers, a sound which made the hairs on Pidge's neck stand up. "He's free now, ain't he?"

Pidge rolled her eyes, bouncing on the bed while Hunk slaved away on the coffee table. They were running out of ink- and motivation apparantly, as Pidge stared out her hotel view, day dreaming to the sound of snow thumping on glass.

Suddenly, the door eminated a knock. Then another. Then a screech. Pidge didn't know why they needed a secret door knocking code, but it was relief to know that behind the door was Lance.

"I'm getting it!" Pidge leaped from her seat, unlocking the locks and revealing Lance. Soaked. And Shivering.

She ushered her accomplice in the warm hotel room, leading him to a spare arm chair. Nicking the blanket from the bed, she tossed it towards Lance, who only gave a shivery nod.

Hunk looked up from his stencils and ink with an unreadable expression. Pidge was sure that Hunk was waiting for any moment to procrastinate. And now its finally come.

"You look like crap," Hunk said, "Are you alright?"

Now those are two sentences that shouldn't go together.

"I'm fine," Lance chuckled. He pointed to the suitcases to his left. "I got the thing."

Pidge grabbed the leather cases, opening the biggest of them with an expression like Christmas Day. When she popped open the lock, money erupted, as its  green, wonderful self.

"You oughtha thank me," the fake pilot gave a mischevious smile.

"Thanks."

"That all?"

"Yeah," Pidge raised an eyebrow, hand already on the zip of the second case.

"Wait! Wait! Don't open that!" Lance suddenly yelped from his seat. He scooped the small case in his hands, and jumped back into the armchair with all limbs protecting the case.

"Why not?" Hunk asked. "Oh, yeah, did you bring the ink?"

Pidge could see Lance's adam's apple fluctuate. "Uh..um, yeah. Yeah."

"Where is it?" Hunk questioned.

"I'll get it. Yup." Lance clicked the smaller suit case open, fishing out a bottle of ink and handing it to Hunk. "There."

Pidge knew whatever Lance was hiding, it was probably some wacky shit he bought and didn't want to show. Probably something weird. Like that weird mini hot dog stand with the hawaian girl.

Besides, she had more important concerns. Pidge hauled the money-filled suit case to her spot on the bed, placing it close to her as she layed down.

Hunk saw this as a signal to continue work. Silence meant serious.

"They've found us out," Pidge stated, face cold. "Or rather, you."

"You mean..?" Lance tried to run with the conversation.

"You've submitted too many checks, kid. And now the feds are going wild. Look--" Pidge bent down under the bed, were an old Altea Times newspaper lay. She tossed it to Lance, who stared sceptically. He read a few lines, then looked up, a glint in his eyes.

"'The Blue Paladin.'' he whispered.

Lance's hands shook, the newspaper wiggling unconntrollably.  _His cover was up.._

What the hell was he going to do?

__


	3. Withdrawal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks like A LOT for reading my scribbles   
> this is the first time I've posted fan fiction so yeah   
> just want to give a few disclaimers  
> 1\. I have no idea what the police managerial system is I'm just like eh whateves  
> 2.ThIs chapter is (and a lot of the others) are extremely slow burn lol I'm going to try write more plot progressive so yeah sorry
> 
> again thanks for reading  
> -shag

In times like this, Lance tried to rationalize everything. Maybe they didn't know, maybe they were talking about the wrong guy? But as his blue eyes scanned across the headlines, skimming past the reports, it seemed hopeless.

'Lanky, Cuban man- pilot of Castle Airlines'

His heart began to race. There was a massive target on his back. If he got caught, what would his family do?

"They're calling you the blue paladin," Pidge beelined the conversation.

"Why?" Hunk said aloud. Lance stayed quiet. Hunk placed his fingers on his chin, thought for a miniute, then gave a loud "Oh.."

They had called him the Blue Paladin because he was stupid.

Lance bit his lips. "What am I going to do now?" He muttered, "Pidge, I've got someone I need to take care of-- I can't stop, Veronica needs me."

He thought about his sister. Money, he needed more. He needed to pay for the surgery, the trial, the lawyers, the kids. He needed his family.

Pidge stared as Lance's body tensed up, gripping the arm chair until it made a dent in the wood. She knew Lance's circumstances. But would her plan work?

"Look, I've got an idea," she said, jumping from her bed and making her way next to Hunk. "They don't know your name yet, and sure, they've pin pointed every bank you've been to, but-"

She fished out a handful of fancy stencils from the pile, whispering something inaudible to Hunk, who nodded and searched around the room. Lance raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He stared at Pidge's determined hazel eyes, which eventually stared right back at him. "What if, let's just say, this pilot died in a trajic accident. And somewhere across the country, a lawyer appeared."

\----

5:30.

When Keith slung his bag on his chair and settled in his desk for another work day, he noticed a brown, manilla folder on his desk. On it was a post it note:

'Assigned to Officer Kogane.' 

A case? Keith didn't know. Maybe it was just some papers he needed to sign. Keith opened the folder. He could hear the sound of the paper ruffling in the pouch. It was always quiet when he arrived at work. 

He pulled out a case file, and 3 days worth of newspaper headlines. Keith's heart skipped. Was this his chance?

"The Blue Paladin.." He muttered to himself. The case file was a white, freshly printed document, barely the size of 8 pages. On the top of the page was a date- a month ago. Keith reckoned that was the start of the investigation.

Just then, the door of the Investigators Office opened. Allura, her chocolate skin, white hair, and petite frame. 

Allura was an excellent detective. But she rarely made her way to the office- her father was the mayor, Alfor. He'd been sick recently. 

Keith thought she was some sort of ghost at first. After all, he never met her in person. The only information he received was that she was beautiful, cunning, and looked like her father.

"Excuse me!" Keith sat up, making a horrible screeching sound. Both the hearers cringed. Keith shook his head, making his way to Allura with the folder in his hand. "Do you know anything about this case?" 

Allura turned around, bags hanging from her face. Keith noticed her silky hair was suffocated in an a lazy elastic band, and her buttons were half done. "Hm..?" She replied lazily. "Oh!" Something had clicked in her head. Her eyes widened. "You're the new recruit Shiro scouted right? Keith..Keith Kogane?"

He noticed she had a thick British accent. "Yes, uh-- yeah."

"Shiro told me a lot about you," she said, sticking her hand in her pocket. Keith could hear jingling, before a key appeared in her hand. All of a sudden, Keith realized they were in front of the S.O's office. She couldn't be.."Come in! Come in!"

Oh god. 

Allura opened the door, and Keith ushered in awkwardly, hands sweating. The S.O must think he was fucking stupid! Keith could have just read the damn case himself. He gritted his teeth, sitting down uncomfortably in the seat across Allura's desk.

Allura flicked on the lights and sat down. An unreadable face expression flashed in her face as she took a good look at Keith. But it quickly faded. "Okay, so what do you need help with?" 

"Uh-- um.." Keith cursed under his breath, fishing out the contents of the folder. "I got this case-- um, it was in my desk. I've never, I don't really know-'

"Its fine," the young woman said from across the table, taking the first document and scanning it in her hands "It's the first case your assigned to anyways."

Wait. He was working on a case--

"Oh, the Blue Paladin hunt?" A chuckle came out of her lips. "Heared about it. I just thought it was for sure going to Rolo and Nyma."

As a million thoughts hurtled in Keith's mind, a glimpse of horror flashed on Allura's face. She grabbed a newspaper, ferociously skimming. The younger employee soon snapped out of his trance when his boss stared back, the white of her eyes fully exposed. 

She looked like she had seen something die.

"Is something wrong?" Keith asked.

Allura pauses for a moment, her expression softening. "No..I, well, if you're a new recruit, then why would they give you such a dangerous mission.." 

She looked down, handing the piece of paper to Keith. 

"And your fresh off the McLain's case too."

Keith read the lines Allura's finger was pointed to. 

'Investigstors were caught in a bomb attack near a hotel. They have sustained fatal injuries and are in critical condition.'

Keith hissed. 

"I'm going to have to talk to whoever assigned you this case--" Allura's said, getting up from her seat.

Keith didn't even realise, until she had stopped speaking, that he had held onto his boss' sleeve to stop her. He didn't know why he did it. But if that old man thought him something, it was going to be to take every opportunity you'll get.

"No. I can complete this case. You don't have to worry about me failing."


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet in the most disconnected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!! Skwel has been eating my time  
> hope u enjoy lol idk?

Allura agreed to let Keith onto the Blue Paladin case under a few conditions.

1\. If he sustained any injuries, it would be assigned to another detective.

2.He could pull out anytime.

3\. He had to have a senior officer with him at all times. 

Allura listed a few possibilities, but without hesitation, he chose Shiro. She gave him a weird, restrained scowl- but nothing was explicitly said. It was only when Keith had settled in his downtown shack at midnight, that he realized what she meant. 

Shiro? Really? Didn't Keith have enough sympathy to let him be? After everything too. He had already flicked on the lights, and had one hand on the telephone line to cancel, when it began to ring.

Keith answered immideatly.

"This is Keith Kogane speaking."

"Keith?" Shiro. "Glad your awake at this ungoldy hour too. I was pretty sure I was the only one awake at 3:45 in the morning."

"How are you feeling?" Keith felt a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead, and down to his chin. He picked at the cuticle of his thumb as he spoke. "Just got back to work. An old man like you has leeway to take care of his grandkids. Can't wait to get old."

The older officer gave a chuckle. "You work too hard. Give yourself a break."

Keith shifted in his seat on the beaten couch as a rare silence bombarded the lines. When it finally ceases, it felt like balm running over his cracked skin. 

But what Shiro had said was difficult to follow up. 

"Allura called me. Said, you wanted me in on the Blue Lion Case?"

Keith nodded, but realized Shiro couldnt see and replied a soft 'yes'.

"I don't, to be perfectly honest with you Keith, I don't think I'm the right officer. I'm weak. I'm better off at a desk job, and thank god Sam still lets me-"

"Shiro." The younger said. "I choose you. It never occurred to me that you were weak. So please, don't think you're not."

He heared a hiss from the other side of the phone. Had Keith said something wrong? He tapped on the smooth surface of the phone nervously, as Shiro stayed silent.

"No. You're right.." Shiro whispered. "Send me the files- I think I know where they are."

And with that, the phone hung empty.

\----

The thing about Lance, he was a hopeless attention whore.

That's one of the reasons he'd decided to go into this business. Sure, there was anxiety of getting caught, but have you ever remembered someone who wasn't, at least a little, bad?

"Okay, you're going to go into-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Pidge I'm not a complete dumbass."

"There's a lot of fucking stake here."

"I know. Now keep quiet, I'm going in."

Lance entered the law firm stifly, chin up as he waddled into the glass door. Whatever the hell Hunk put in his suitcase, it sure felt like a pile of rocks. 

Pidge had somehow hooked him an interview with a small lawfirm in her home town. It was going to be great, she had said. "Red Lion is already full of criminals. They're too busy.'

Lance hoped that fact was true. He checked in at the reception, and was told to go upstairs and wait outside the commons by a smoking hot assistant. He gave her a wink, and thank you, before heading up the mirror lined elevator. 

The commons was just across the elevator. There were a few chairs lined up before the door, so Lance took the opportunity to rest. He fiddled with his tie, feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his mouth.

It didn't matter much if he didn't get the job. Lance knew that. But--

Suddenly, the door clicked open, peering out a funny looking man. Red hair slicked back, one hand on his moustache, he straightened his back and asked, "Mr Gunderson?"

Lance still can't believe Pidge choose her own fake name as basis. "Yes."

"Oh good! Come in, Come in. I'm Coran by the way." 

He opened the door for Lance, who went in meekly. As Coran locked the door, Lance reached in his suitcase for his resume, placing it on Coran'e desk. When the jolly lawyer came back, he sat on his Spinny chair, holding the manilla folder. And of course he was still twirling his moustache.

"So, Lance. Pidge told me that you were..her cousin?" Lance hadn't noticed it until now, but the man had a weird accent. It was similar to Australian, but not quite. 

"Uh, yeah- I was adopted." 

Coran seemed to be content with this answer. 

"All right, let's get the interview started, shall we?"

\-----

Lance had gotten the job. He couldn't thank his fake Harvard Law School degree enough. But he didn't expect that being a lawyer was going to be so..sternous.

He was offered a job as an associate, but he had to take an exam. Of course, Lance wanted to scream.

He hadn't taken an exam since highschool, well over 2 years ago, and to top it all off, the boy had absolutely no clue about law.

Even asking Pidge yielded no results! Just a "Oh, I don't know."

Thank God the exam was in 3 months. And in that time he was going to have to fit 5 years of law school. 

At first, he began with watching all the law movies Pidge's dad had lying around in his second home. But when shouting 'Objection!' proved to be less than valuable, he decided to try his hand at reading. 

The library was just across the street after all.

\----

Shiro suggested, after a night at a diner, for Keith to revise some old newspapers about the frauder. An afternoon would be enough- the pair just needed context to what they were dealing with. Especially with the lack of information running through the agency lately.

Keith's partner would be filing a permission to investigate the banks, while Keith tried to find as much information on this case. 

He had heared there was a new, brand-spankin' library downtown, a first for the city council. Keith had always enjoyed libraries. The quiet, stillness, and nostalgia interplayed whenever he saw the full shelves.

But when Keith had arrived, leatherbag with the casefile- well, this didn't look like any comforting library. Concrete fresh off the factory, with the hearty, musky scent of fresh white paint covering all 2 stories. Its menacing gaze, with smidgets of the inside seen through the tall panes of brand-new flexi glass.

Keith hesitated, but- he'd walked all the way here, why not just give it a chance?

\----

After a few minutes of awing, Keith found himself a small desk on the fringes of the law and order section. It was perfect- sunlight spilling from the window, dancing on the dark oak, embraced by the familiar scent of old book pages.

He sat on the seat, and fished out some of the newspapers, ordering them infront of him. After, he took the earliest one, got out a notepad, and began reading.

Rolo had apparantely found traces of the Blue Paladin as far back as 2 years. But without a way to pinpoint it, the case remained still, until the most recent developments. The fraud checks were emaculutely done- Keith almost thought it was the real thing, but Rolo and Nyma had other ideas. They found similarities with the checks from 2 years ago, to recently submitted ones in Bali, where an agent from there had helped them track. Eventually there were able to find reoccurring patterns in the checks, like the slight degree tilt of writing, or the soft blade s of the corners. They'd sent out these inconsistences to every bank they could find, and got over 50 hits.

Until--

There was a wrestling behind were Keith was sitting. An annoying, scratching sound of paper, whispers, and sighs. Keith turned around, on instinct, which sparked an avalanche of head-thick law books to make a loud crashing sound.

"Oh, shit!" The culprit swore. Keith watched as the stranger tried to pick up the books with his noodle arms, failing. "Fucking hell, man.."

It wasn't Keith's business. He turned around, continuing to read. But the stranger, well..

"Hey, you, mullet!" A squeaky voice yelled behind. Keith peered from behind his shoulder. It was the stranger. But his face wasn't visible. "Help me out, will ya?"

Rolling his eyes, Keith turned around from his seat, finally making eye contact with the annoying stranger. And-- oh, god.

The stranger, his chocolate skin, brown, fluffy hair, and ocean-deep eyes made Keith's face heat up as he stared right back at him.

"Aren't ya gonna help me out?' The strange said, after a moment of silence. 

" Uh--" Say something! "Sure."

\----

 


End file.
